This disclosure relates generally to using produced water in a steam generator to film cool the steam generator.
Water separated from oil is often referred to as produced water. Other sources of produced water are possible. That is, produced water is not exclusively a byproduct of oil refining. Produced water is often characterized as untreated water having a high mineral content.